Spike and the Black Knight
by Rito The Hedgehog
Summary: My version of Sonic and the black knight, and sonic and the secret rings except it is used with Spike the hedgehog, And Now Spike's Adventure In Camelot is finished, so he's Going on a new adventure in The World Of The Arabian Nights. OCs ARE NEEDED!
1. Chapter 1

**_Spike and the black knight_**

One day Spike was sleeping at his house from watching to much TV. "Meanwhile in one

Of Spike's books there was a female wizard named Merlina running away from a black

Knight named king Arthur. "Hya! King Arthur said as he patted his horse on the back.

The horse began to move faster then it passed Merlina. King Arthur then to out his

Scabbard and put it in the air, then a dark smoke came in the air. After that, the kings

Monsters came out and surrounded her. "Ifaras zaras yezarik, Ifaras zaras yezarik,

Oh, brave knight, swift as the wind, head my call. Then a blue blast went through the air

And into the clouds. Then there was a Black and green hedgehog falling from the sky.

"ZZZZZZ." Spike Snored. As he was falling a gust of wind blew past his ear and woke

Him up. "What the heck, why am I SKYDIVING!!! Gotta think fast." Spike then began

To fall even faster, then he finally hit the ground and fell flat on his face. Spike got up

and said "Where the heck am I? Merlina then ran up to him and said. "Being from a

distant world! Forgive my abrupt summons. Then the monsters came behind her. "oh I

get it I'm used to stuff like this." Spike said. So Spike snapped his fingers then all of

the monsters blew up. Merlina then gasped. So spike dashed up to the king then Merlina

grabbed him and said "No! You mustn't. then they both fell on the ground. Then Merlina

teleported with Spike to a different location. "Hya." The king yelled then the horse ran up

a cliff. And there were three knights there. They were Lancelot, Gawain, and Percival.

"I shall give chase, go after them and slay them in sight. "Yes Sir! The three knights

Said. Then they ran in different directions.

"Why'd you stop me, I could have beaten him Of that horse." Spike said. "You do not

understand, he cannot be wounded." Merlina said

"Is that even possible." Spike said with a confused look. "Yes it is, it is because he bears

The scabbard of Excalibur. "That name sounds so familiar, what was it? Spike said.

Excalibur is king Arthur's sword. Merlina said. "Oh yea so that means this is the

Land ruled by King Arthur." Spike said. Was that really the king cause he seemed

Different in the stories. Spike said. "Let us go, we can talk along the way. By the

Way I am Merlina the Wizard." "Well I'm Spike, Spike the hedgehog.

So they started walking, and talked about the King. "So how did he get that sword

Anyway?" Spike asked. "Well Nimue, the lady of the lake gave him Excalibur.

He was amazed by its power, so then he became immortal, and started summoning

Legions from the underworld, and put the world in horror and chaos. "Whoa, well I guess

I have to defeat this guy, but how can I beat him if he can't be wounded." Spike asked.

"Beyond this Misty lake there is a sacred sword. With that sword you can defeat him."

Merlina said "Ok, I'll be right back." "Wait Spike, here take this." Merlina said. So then

she put a claw like glove on his hand. "Good luck." Merlina said. So Spike ran through

the lake and found a mountain with a sword at the top. He ran up the mountain and

looked at sword. Then he pulled the sword out. "Wow this looks pretty cool I might even

be able to get the remote under the couch at my house with this thing." Spike said. "You

Fool. "The sword said. Spike yelped, dropped the sword, and took a few steps back.

"Holy Moly! I never knew swords can talk." Spike said. "I'm the only one who can."

Said the Sword. "What's your name anyway?" Spike asked the sword. "I am Caliburn."

Caliburn Said. "Well I'm Spike the hedgehog." He said. After they finished talking they

Saw King Arthur in the air. "Well Caliburn work you magic." Spike jumped up to King

And Attacked the horse. When the horse got hit it kicked King Arthur off its back. As

King Arthur was falling he landed on his feet and didn't get hurt. "You are a sorry excuse

for a knight." Arthur said. "I'll make you eat those words!" Spike said. So Spike dashed

up to the king, as he was running Caliburn called Spike a Knave. "Hey! No I'm not!

Spike shouted as he stopped running. "I actually think you are." King Arthur said.

"You see, he thinks so too." Caliburn said. Spike let go of Caliburn and they began to

argue. "Well I'm going to leave." King Arthur said as he called his horse back. "Hya!"

So King Arthur and the horse flew through the air. As King Arthur left Spike and

Caliburn were still arguing. While they were fighting Merlina came and said "This might

Not work out.

**_To Be continued_**

* * *

**_Note: In this story the real characters in the game will be swapped up. Right now I need_**

**_Some OCS that are going to be lady of the lake and Lancelot. The only thing you need to_**

**_do is tell me what the OC looks like, their powers/skills, and species._**


	2. To the Blacksmith

Spike and the black knight part two

So after 5 minutes Spike and Caliburn stopped fighting. "We may never be able to beat

him as long as he bears that Scabbard. Merlina said "So what are we gonna do."

Spike asked. "We need to go to the former owner, the Lady of the lake." Caliburn said.

"Well I bet this is gonna be a piece of cake." Spike said as held Caliburn. "I fear

It will not be as simple as that." Caliburn said. "What do you mean by that?" Spike asked.

"You shall find out soon, young Knave." "Stop calling me Knave, I'm Spike the

Hedgehog!" Spike said. "Very well, I shall then call you Knave the hedgehog" Caliburn

Said. "Aww gimme a break." Spike said as he ran into the forest. So Spike soon got over

being called a Knave and ran through the forest searching and Caliburn looked unhappy.

Then Spike said "Hey, Caliburn what's wrong." "My edge has grown blunt." Caliburn

said. "Being jabbed in that rock for so long has taken its toll." Caliburn said. "Heh, not

the sharpest tool in the shed now, huh." Spike smirked. "That's because a gentleman

shouldn't have such an edge." Caliburn said "Gentleman? Who are you calling

Gentleman?" Spike asked. "Seek out the Blacksmith in Castle Town, I must be

Presentable when we meet The Lady of the Lake." Caliburn said. "Well ok."

Spike said. So they ran through the Misty Lake and found an enormous castle.

"Well what are you waiting for, lets go" Caliburn said. So they walked through the castle

and found King Arthur's Minions. "It is now time to test your skills, Young Knave."

Caliburn said. Spike's face then turned red because of his anger. So Spike slashed

Through the enemies and finally found the Blacksmith. Spike walked into the shop

And saw someone that looked familiar to him. "Spark, what are you doing here?" Spike

asked. (Spark is Spike's twin brother) "Who is this Spark that you speak of, I Am a

Blacksmith." He said. "Well………. Ok……… Spike said with a confused look.

"Greetings, Blacksmith." Caliburn said. "Whoa what a magnificent sword! I've never

seen one that talks before." The Blacksmith said. "Oh, it talks all right." Spike said.

So they walked into the shop. "I know a fine blade when I see it, I am a Blacksmith

After all." He said. "Yea, so you think you can sharpen this dull piece of rust?" Spike

Asked. "Fool! It is you who is dull." Caliburn said. "Of course I could, now, what's its

Name." The blacksmith asked. "Caliburn" Spike said. "Hmmm? Caliburn? Where have I

Heard that name before?" "Sorry, but could you speed it up a bit were kind of in a hurry."

Spike said. "Sure, leave it to me." The blacksmith said. What's your name anyway, Sir?

"I'm Spike, Spike the Hedgehog." Spike said. After 1 minute passed Caliburn was

Sharpened. "Well thanks Spar--- I mean Blacksmith." Spike said. "Wait, Sir Spike I

Must give you something." The Blacksmith said. "What is it?" Spike asked. "It is a

Pair of sneakers I created, try them on." The blacksmith said. "Whoa, perfect fit."

Spike said. "They don't only look cool they have special features too." The Blacksmith

Said. "Like what?" Spike asked. "They make your foot speed faster by 70%, they can

switch into hover sneakers, and they allow you to run on thin air, walls, or trees." The

Blacksmith explained. "These are amazing, thanks Sp---I mean Blacksmith." Spike said.

"Good luck on your adventure." The Blacksmith shouted as Spike walked away. "So now

we need to find The Lady of the Lake correct?" Spike asked Caliburn. "Yes." Caliburn

replied. "Now its time to test these sneakers out." Spike said with a grin. So Spike

Took one step forward and the sneakers gave him a burst of speed. And it was so fast

there was a trail of flames following him. Spike ran so quickly he couldn't really see

where he was running until he hit his head on a tree. So Spike got up and continued to

run. "Spike stop!" Caliburn shouted. So Spike stopped running and he found a knight

with black armor, blue hair sticking out, and a sword, it was Eli Aria/ Lancelot. "I Have

found you apprentice Knight, enemy of my king." The knight said. "Who are you?"

Spike asked. "I am Lancelot, knight of the round table." He said. "Lance-who-now?"

Spike asked. "LANCELOT!! Now prepare to die!" He said. "Wait I don't want to fight

you." Spike shouted. Lancelot/Eli Aria didn't listen to him and tried to slash him, but

Luckily Spike defended himself with Caliburn. "You were right this isn't going to be

Easy." Spike said to Caliburn. "Spike what are your powers?" Caliburn asked. "I have

Psychic powers, why do you ask?" Spike asked. (Spike is related to Silver the hedgehog

in a way because they both have psychic powers) "I am going to Tell you how to use an

attack called Soul Surge, just use your Psychic powers to attack Lancelot, and defeat him

Caliburn whispered. "Got it." Spike replied. So Lancelot dashed up to Spike and tried

to do another attack. "Now Spike." Caliburn said. So Spike stuck out his arm and began

to levitate Lancelot. "What's happening!!?" Lancelot shouted. So Spike used his psychic

powers and made Lancelot fly through the air. "Finish him." Caliburn said. Spike then

moved his index finger and made Lancelot fall.

So Lancelot and the sword fell to the ground. "Quick Spike! Let us make a hasty escape,

Before he gets up!" So Spike dashed past Lancelot, took the sword, and ran into

the Forest. "So he was one of the Knights of the Round Table?" Spike asked. "The

Mightiest of all, and closest to King Arthur, it was mere luck that enabled us to

defeat him." Caliburn said. So they continued walk then they found a bridge like road.

At the end of it there was a Lady in a blue dress. "I've been waiting for you, knight from

Another world." The Lady said. "Whoa! Evergreen what are you doing here?" Spike

Asked. "Fool! That is the Lady of the Lake, now bow your head." Caliburn said.

"I think I know why you're here, it's about Excalibur isn't it?" "Yea, you sure don't

waste any time Lady. Spike said. "Show some respect." Caliburn whispered. So Spike

and the Lady of The Lake sat down and began to talk. "I'll tell you how to hinder the

Scabbard's power of immortality. I'm the one who gave it to him so it's kind of my fault

See? But still….." She said. "Still what?" Spike asked calmly. "Whoever defeats King

Arthur and takes the Scabbard… might turn out the same way." She explained. "I see."

Caliburn said. "So I have three tasks for you, would you like to hear them?" She asked.

"Sure." He said. "First, free the Innocents from King Arthur's Dungeon, Second, offer

Compassion to those in need, Third, defeat King Arthur's Knights of the underworld, you

Have three days good luck." She said as she disappeared. "I get it. She's only going to

tell the secret to a True Knight." Spike said. "Are you up to the task? It will not be easy."

Caliburn said. "Heh! I'm one of the fastest people on this planet, besides Sonic. And soon

you'll be calling me "Sir" before you know it." Spike said.

Well it took a long time to update the story because my computer lost its internet

connection then I had to wait a while -_- In the Story alls I need right now is OCs

To take the role of being Sir Gawain. And I want to give a Special thanks to Chef Colette

For letting me use Eli Aria. By the way just in case you didn't know the knights of the

Round Table technically are good guys.


	3. Sir Gawain is coming Dun Dun Dun

Spike and the Black Knight part three

So Spike and Caliburn ran through the forest continuing on their journey. "It's close, but

it seems you somehow made it." Caliburn said. "Yea, it kinda was a piece of cake." Spike

said. "Do not let it go to your head Fool." Caliburn said. As Spike ran he found a little

girl crying. "HIT THE BRAKES!" Spike shouted. So Spike stopped running and walked

up to the little girl. "Waaaaaaaahhhhhh!!" The little girl cried. "Hey! What's the matter,

are you lost?" Spike asked. "A great, big Dragon attacked my village, it took my Mommy,

My Daddy, and Everybody away." The little girl said as tears fell from her eyes. Then

She began to cry again. Spike walked up to the little girl and said "Do you know where

The dragon is?" Spike asked. "It's in the big cave at the bottom of that mountain."

She said as she pointed to it. "All right, I'm on it." Spike said. "Wait, don't tell me your

Going to slay off a Dragon now." Caliburn said. "Yes, we are." Spike said. What about

The Lady's tests? We'll never make it in time!" Caliburn said. "Yea maybe, but I always

Play by my own rules." Spike said. "You Fool." Caliburn said. "Hang in there kiddo,

I'll get your folks back." Spike said. So Spike began to run and finally got out the

Forest, and made it into the Titanic Plain. A breeze blew past Spikes ear, and then Spike

took A deep breath. "Lets do this." Spike said. So He ran through the plain and headed

Towards the cave. "You better complete this quickly or we won't pass the tests!"

Caliburn yelled. "Yea, Yea, Yea I know but look we're almost there." Spike said.

"Very well, but just hurry." Caliburn said. So Spike changed his sneakers into hover

sneakers and began to move faster. As Spike was running/hovering he found a knight,

and stopped moving. It was Colossus the fox/Gawain "I don't suppose your going to let

me by." Spike said. "I am Sir Gawain Knight of The Round Table, servant of King

Arthur." Sir Gawain said. "Well ok…. I'll just be on my way to the cave." Spike said

"Not so fast, if you want to get to the cave you'll need to get through me." Gawain said.

"Wait I don't want to fight you." Spike said. "Fool! I will not fall for your tricks!"

Gawain shouted as he dashed up to Spike. "You have defied King Arthur, this place shall

Be your grave. "Oh No, not another fight." Spike said. So Gawain dashed up to Spike

And tried to attack him. "Dude, take it easy." Spike said. "Stop trying to trick me I know

You are after the Dragon's treasure." Gawain said "No I'm not!" Spike shouted.

"I have had enough of your lies." Gawain Shouted. So Gawain used his Lignum energy

And put the energy into his swords/axes and made an energy ball and shot it at Spike.

"Uh oh." Spike said. As the blast got closer to Spike he blocked himself with Caliburn.

When the blast hit Caliburn it bounced off of him and came right back at Gawain. When

Gawain got hit with the ball he tipped up his mask and said "To lose to a mere apprentice,

I have been disgraced. "Only death can remove this stain upon my honor." Gawain said

As he had one of his axes close to his neck. Spike then snatched the axe out of his hand

And said "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa seriously what's up with all this drama." "Silence, Silence

I say!" Gawain shouted "A Knight who fails their king is unfit to live." Gawain said

"But isn't there more to life then serving a king." Spike said. "Huh?" Gawain asked.

"I'm outta here I've got people to save, ya know?" Spike said as he walked away.

So Spike and dashed through the plain and found a cave. "Well this is it, are you ready?"

Spike asked Caliburn. "Fool! Of course I am ready now hurry up!" Caliburn yelled.

"Okay, okay, jeez." Spike said. So Spike ran through the Cave and slashed through more

enemies. As Spike ran through the cave he found a prison with many people in it.

Spike ran up to the prison and began the slash the lock with Caliburn but nothing

Happened. "Now how are we going to open the locks?" Caliburn asked. "I got this.

So Spike put his hand on the lock and ripped it out of place. "Now it's time for the big

Finale." Spike said. So Spike punched a hole through the door, ripped it open and freed

The villagers. "Well that takes care of that. Spike said as he ran out the cave. "The

Appointed time has past." Caliburn said. "Yea, don't remind me." Spike said. As Spike

Ran he met up with the little girl in the exact same spot he found her. "You've been

Waiting here the whole time, sorry about that, but still good news everyone's safe."

Spike said. "Thank you, and…… and sorry for tricking you." She said. The little girl

Began to glow a bluish color then she began to blur. As she blurred Spike realized it was

Actually the Lady of the Lake. "You have shown courage, strength, and compassion."

She said. "Now, I shall show you how to blunt the power of Excalibur, because….

You're a true Knight." The Lady of the Lake said. So they walked to the place where

They first met. "I see…. So I have to defeat the Knights of the Round Table and collect

The sacred swords?" Spike asked. "Yes, the three sacred swords, combined with your

Caliburn should dispel the immortality that protects them." She said. "Sounds like a walk

In the park." Spike said with a smile. "We'll see about that." Caliburn said. "Hey, C'mon

Isn't it about time you gave me a little credit?" Spike asked. "The remaining Knight

Percival is the knight of the Grail, she's as strong as she is noble. One mistake could be

your last." Caliburn explained. "Don't worry, I've got one of the great sacred swords."

Spike said. "O- Of Course! It's about time you figured that out." Caliburn said.

I'm gonna make this look easy, she won't know what hit her. I've gotten pretty used to

you too." Spike said. "That is exactly what I told you not to do." Caliburn said.

"Fare thee well brave knight, chosen one of Caliburn." The Lady of the Lake said as

Spike walked away.

Well, I hope you like the story right now. And by the way I'll be updating this story even faster now because I'm on a vacation from school. And I'd like to give a special thanks to Dark Leader Omega for letting me use Colossus the fox as Gawain.


	4. Percival appears Aka Rebecca

Spike and the Black Knight part four

So Spike continued to run through the Titanic Plain. "Sir Knave we must hurry

Before our time runs out." Caliburn said. "Seriously will you stop calling me that?" Spike

Asked. "Sorry I cannot." Caliburn said. Spike closed his eyes and tried to control his

Anger. But Spike forgot that he was running, when he opened his eyes he was in a Mine

That had Many meteors falling from the sky, and lava rocks. "Phew, is this place hot or

What?" Spike asked. "You are in the Molten Mine now Sir Knave, now let us move

Ahead." Caliburn said. "Here we go!" Spike said. So Spike jumped on a rail and began to

Grind. After Spike finished grinding he saw meteors falling from the sky. "Quick! Slash

the meteors in half to defend yourself. "Nah I'm good." Spike said. "Fool!" Caliburn said.

So Spike used his psychic powers and stopped the meteor's motion. "Well time to go."

Spike said. Then he continued to run and dodged the hot, boiling lava that came out the

ground. Spike then got bored and moved even faster as he was running he found the final

Knight of the Round Table. It was Rebecca/Percival. "I am Percival Knight of The

Round Table, servant of King Arthur, State your name and Master Sir." Percival said.

I'm Spike, Spike the Hedgehog, I Have no Master except the Shadows of the Day and

Night. "Very Well, Spike, Knight of the Shadow's prepare for battle." Percival said.

So Percival lifted her sword into the air and made a beam of light bounce off of it,

When it bounced off the sword it hit Spike Directly in the Eye. "Ouch! That hurt."

Spike said. "And so will this." Percival said as she jabbed her sword into the ground.

When she put the sword in the into the ground, it began to heat up, then it burned Spike's

Feet. "Oww!!! That does it!" Spike shouted. So Spike began to go into the shadows.

"Take This!" Spike said as he slashed Percival. "You have done well Sir Spike."

She said as she dashed up to him. Then Spike dashed up to her. Then they put their

swords together and made an X With them. "Give up! You cannot defeat me." She said.

"Ok then no more mister nice guy. EYE OF ILLUSION!" Spike shouted. Spike's eye

Color then changed from black to red. Then his eye looked like he was doing Mangekyo

Sharingan. (If you watch a show called Naruto you should know what that is.) Percival

looked Spike directly in his eyes, then in her eyes Spike disappeared. Spike then began to

slash her again. "Well done, Sir Spike…" Percival said as she took a few steps backwards.

On one of her steps the ground she was standing on fell apart. So then she began to fall

off the cliff. "Percival!" Spike yelled. So Spike Sprang into action and jumped off of the

cliff grabbed Percival's hand, and jabbed Caliburn into a rock to Stop falling. "Sir Spike,

you saved my life." Percival said. "Yup that's just what a do." Spike said as he helped her

get back up. "So why did you save me?" She asked. "When there is somebody in need I

always help them." Spike said. Percival then started to blush, then Spike blushed. Then

they leaned close to each other. "Please save the hugs, and kisses for later." Caliburn said.

Spike entire face turned red out of embarrassment. Then Spike used his energy and

created a Rose then gave it to Percival. "Well cya later." Spike said as he ran away.

Well I updated the story faster because I'm on a break from school.

And I'd like to say thanks to Hedgehog B. Rebecca for letting me use

Her OC


	5. Spike Vs King Arthur

Spike and The Black Knight part five

So Spike after The Battle between Percival/Rebecca and Spike ended, Spike

Headed to Faraway Avalon where King Arthur waited for him.

After several hours past Spike finally made it there. "I'm Spike the Hedgehog, Knight Of The Shadows, let's settle this once and for all King Arthur." Spike said.

'It Seems your impersonation of a Knight has improved somewhat." King Arthur said. "I have you to thank for that." Spike said to him. "Then let us have another look at that unsightly Swordsmanship." The King Said.

"I'm gonna make you sorry that you asked." Spike said. Then Spike took one step backwards. "This is it, old pal." Spike whispered to Caliburn. "Indeed. Give everything you have. Only Then will you prevail." Caliburn whispered back at him.

Spike then pointed his sword at King Arthur and shouted "Bring it on King Arthur!"

Spike Shouted "You shall regret the day you ever raised your sword against me." King Arthur said as his horse began to run.

"Are you ready Spike?" Caliburn asked him. "I sure am!" He replied. "Now it's time to unleash my true power." He said Spike then took off the two Spiked bracelets off of his arms, put them in his pockets, then Black Aura began to float around him. "Let's do this." Spike said.

Spike ran as fast as he could, and every step he took made a crack in the ground. When Spike got close enough he jumped onto King Arthur's Helmet. Then he jumped off and

Started a Swordfight with the King. With Spike's new power he was able to keep up with King Arthur's Sword swings.

King Arthur tried to slash Spike one Last time but Luckily Spike Parried him. Then King Arthur fell back. "Now show me you can land a combo." Caliburn said. "Take This!" Spike shouted as he Slashed King Arthur

"Excellent, Sir Spike now try that again." Caliburn said. "Did you just call me Sir Spike?

I Thought I was Sir Knave." Spike said. "You aren't a Knave anymore you are a Knight!"

Caliburn said.

Spike then started to smile. "Thanks Caliburn." Spike said as he started another Swordfight with King Arthur. Spike Did exactly what he did before and parried King Arthur again. "Finish him." Caliburn said. "Ok." Spike replied. Spike raised Caliburn into the air and began to slash King Arthur faster and stronger than before.

On Spike's last Slash he attacked the horse, then it kicked King Arthur off it's back just like in the beginning. "Heh, Heh, Heh.. I am Immortal. You cannot defeat me!" King Arthur said as he made his sword glow.

"Now Sir Spike, the three sacred swords." Caliburn whispered. "Got it." Spike said as he put the three sacred swords around King Arthur. Then King Arthur began to get weaker.

Spike Sprinted up to King Arthur and did The Strongest Slash he ever did.

"No….. it can't be." King Arthur said as he fell to the ground with a thud. Spike Pointed Caliburn strait into the sky and yelled "Yes! I Did It!"

Then the screen turned black and the credits began to play. As the Credits played Spike came out and cut through the film with Caliburn. "HOLD IT!!! THE STORY ISN'T FINISHED YET!!!" Spike yelled at the Author. "Whoa, Well Sorry I Forgot Jeez…"

I said to Spike.

Yea, I can tell that the ending of this chapter was pretty random. And by

The way, I'm going to be making a few extra scenes for two more Knights,

Sir Lamorak, and Sir Galahad. I Already have one person for Sir Lamorak,

And now I only need one person for Sir Galahad. Cya next time. (I Know

That Lamorak, and Galahad aren't really in the story in the regular version)


	6. The Sacred Knights Of The Round Table

_**Spike And The Black Knight Part Six**_

As Spike lifted Caliburn into the air after he defeated King Arthur he saw a black, puffy smoke pass by him. Spike looked back to see if King Arthur was still Alive. But he only saw King Arthur's Corpse on the ground with smoke coming out, Then King Arthur's corpse disappeared.

As King Arthur's dead body disappeared Spike found the Scabbard on the ground. "What the?….." Spike said as he stared at the Scabbard.

"Has he defeated the King?" Someone said. "I think he has." The other person said. "Then we must kill him." the first one said. So Spike Picked up the Scabbard but as soon as he picked it up, two knights came right in front of him. It was Sir Lamorak/Blitz, and Sir Galahad/Starnazo.

"Who are you guys?" Spike asked them. "I am Sir Lamorak." The First one said. "I am Sir Galahad." The second one said. "We are the Sacred Knights Of The Round Table."

They both said simultaneously. "Wait a second... Sacred Knights Of The Round Table?"

Caliburn, I though there were only three." Spike said.

"So did I…. but I think since we defeated King Arthur they won't show any Mercy." "Oh, ya think." Spike said to Caliburn. So the two Sacred Knights Dashed up to Spike and Lamorak Slashed him, but Spike protected himself with Caliburn. "Now it's my turn."

Starnazo/Galahad said. So he jumped over Spike and attacked him from behind.

Spike fell to the ground and got back up ASAP (As Soon As Possible) "this isn't working out it's two against one." Spike said. "Don't give up so easily!" Caliburn said.

"Let us attack again." Sir Lamorak said. So They Dashed Up to Spike and ran around him, at an incredible speed. They moved so fast Spike couldn't even see them.

"Sir Spike try your Soul Surge." Caliburn whispered to him. "Got it." Spike whispered back to him. So Spike Stretched both of his arms out and made the two Knights Stop moving. Then he moved them up into the air. "Let us leave now before they come back." Caliburn said. "Ok." Spike said as he Sprinted away.

As Sir Lamorak and Sir Galahad fell they thought of another plan of attack. Sir Lamorak grabbed Sir Galahad's arm, Spun around and hurled him at Spike. Sir Galahad then went into a Spin Dash position.

As Spike ran he began to feel an energy source from behind him. And then Spike stopped running. "Sir Spike! What are you doing?" Caliburn asked. Spike leaped into the air and dodged sir Galahad's attack. "This is going to be Way harder then I thought." Spike said.

Then Sir Lamorak Finally landed and dashed up to Spike. Then he charged up his sword with electricity. Then he slashed Spike on his back. "AHHHHHH!!!!" Spike yelled as he got shocked with the static electricity.

Spike got up but this time he was aggravated. "Ok now I'm Angry." Spike said as his eyes turned red. "HYPER SOUL SURGE!" Spike yelled. So Spike stretched his arms out again, then shot Sir Lamorak, and Sir Galahad into the air. Then he bashed their heads together, after that Spike Jumped into the air and slashed them twice.

For his final attack he Pushed them onto the ground with his telekinesis. They Landed so hard that they made a crater in the ground. Spike took deep breaths then his eyes went to their normal color. "Let's go now." Spike said.

So after a few minutes past Sir Lamorak and Galahad got up. "We must find the others." Sir Lamorak said. So They ran out of Faraway Avalon and searched for the other Knights Of The Round Table.

_**Well that's the end of chapter six, and I'd like to say thank you to Chef**_

_**Colette and Solar Zanaeda Hedgehog55 for letting me use their OCs Blitz**_

_**The Cat, and Starnazo The Hedgehog. And i know theres no such thing as the sacred Knights of The Round table.**_


	7. The Collapsing Castle

**_Spike And The Black Knight Part Seven_**

So The Sacred Knights of the Round Table found the others, then began to look for Merlina, And so was Spike. As they looked, The Knights Of The Round Table found her at Camelot Castle. "We have orders from the King, have you any last words?" _Lancelot_ asked. "Your King was nothing more than an illusion to my grandfather conjured up." _Merlina_ said to them.

"You'd better start explaining, _Merlina_!" _Percival_ shouted as she curled up her hand into a fist. "_Merlina_!!!" A person yelled as he fell to the ground. It was _Spike_! "You! How did you come by that Scabbard? Where is the King!?" _Sir Gawain_ yelled. "Wait." _Percival_ said as she put out her hand in front of _Gawain_.

"This was all King Arthur left after he disappeared in a puff of smoke…… just like one of the Knights Of The Underworld." Spike said as he showed her the Scabbard. _Merlina _walked up to him and said "There never really was any King Arthur." "Wait What?!!" _Spike said_. "Well done and thank you _Spike_." Merlina said as she walked up closer to him and took the Scabbard. "With this Scabbard I can erase my grandfather's greatest mistake." _Merlina_ said as her she made the sword glow a bluish color.

Then her hair began to blow in the wind then around her entire body a purple/black Aura of dark magic began to flow around her. As every second past the dark magic got stronger and stronger. What….?" _Spike_ said. "I shall make this kingdom…….. Eternal." _Merlina_ said as she Smashed the Scabbard into the ground. Then dark magic began to fly everywere.

"_Spike_! Move back!" _Caliburn_ shouted. _Merlina_ then went into a dark red ball of Dark energy. Then she began to move up into the clouds. Merlina's dark magic began to go haywire, it struck bolts of dark magic onto the ground, and then it made explosions. Come on guys Let's get Outta Here!" _Spike_ said as he jumped into the castle with The 5 Knights following him.

As _Percival _ran in she tipped up her mask and looked and the dark energy turning the sky red. Then she began to run inside the Castle. So Everyone ran through the collapsing castle and dodged the falling stones from the ceiling. With great speed and agility, _Spike_ moved at the speed of sound, and dodged everything that appeared as an obstacle.

Then the stones began to fall faster, then they blocked _Spike's_ Path. "What are we going to do now, Sir _Spike."_ _Percival/Rebecca_ asked. "Leave this to me." _Spike_ said. _Spike _focused his energy and yelled "Chaos Cutter!" "Then _Caliburn_ began to glow. Then _Spike_ drew and X in the air With _Caliburn_ Then he used the Psychic energy to push the X.

Everything that it went through was out of existence. "Uh Oh, the Castle is about to collapse on us." _Spike_ said. "Make haste!" _Caliburn_ shouted. So Everyone stormed through the castle and almost were out. But as they ran there was a path that Split into three. "Which way? Sir _Lancelot_ asked. "Leme check the middle one." _Spike_ said. So he ran into and it was the correct path. (I'll tell you what the other paths had in them at the last chapter) So Everyone made it out of the collapsing castle and went to a safe spot. "So it was all part of _Merlina's_ plot…." Sir Galahad said. "It Just keeps Spreading." Sir _Lamorak_ said. "It's only a matter of time before the entire Kingdom is Consumed." Sir _Lancelot_ said.

"Ugh, The Knights Of The Round Table…. Must we simply stand and watch our kingdom's ruin!?" _Gawain_ said as he put his head down. "Guys.... are you just gonna give up that easily? Is that the best that Chivalry of yours can do?" _Spike_ said to them. "How Dare You!!" _Gawain_ yelled angrily. "_Gawain_, Listen it's like I said before, isn't there more to being a knight than serving a king?" _Spike_ said.

As he finished Speaking a blue circle of energy came In front of them. Then the lady of the lake/Evergreen appeared in the middle of it. "Sir Spike is right. There is still time if you act now." She said as she showed them a map with red dots on them. "Use The Sacred Swords to form a barrier around the castle." The _Lady_ said.

Spike then threw their swords up into the air, and they caught them. "For The Kingdom And It's People!" Percival shouted. "For The Kingdom Ant It's People!" Everyone else yelled as they put their swords together.

"I'm counting on you guys." _Spike_ said. "Sir _Spike_ what will you do?" _Percival_ Asked him. "Once the Barriers up, I'll look for a chance to jump in." Spike said. "Surely you jest!?" _Percival_ said to him.

"Nah, it's just how I roll." He Said to her. "Fare Thee well, we too shall fulfill our appointed task." _Percival_ said.

**_Well That's the end of chapter seven. I'll cya next time._**


	8. Lancelot, and Gawain's Barrier Stones

**_Spike And The Black Knight part eight_**

So _Evergreen/Lady Of The Lake_ used her energy and created maps for everyone to use. Then the _Six Knights_ all ran in different directions. (The First Barrier Stone will be activated by _Lancelot, 2nd Gawain, 3rd Percival, 4th Lamorak, 5th Starnazo, and 6th Spike._

So _Lancelot/Eli Aria_ headed to his destination in the _Shrouded Forest_. "It must be nearby." _Lancelot_ said as he looked at the map. As _Lancelot_ moved through the _forest_ he saw that some trees were actually moving and attacking.

"The Forest is getting rough, and are the trees…. coming alive?" _Lancelot_ said as he dodged the living trees trying to attack him. Then _Knights_ of the Underworld began to appear but _Lancelot_ slashed right through every single one in sight. As _Lancelot_ got closer to the _stone_ he saw an Enormous tree then looked at the map.

"The _Barrier stone_ must be in there." Lancelot said as he Accelerated. As _Lancelot_ ran, roots began to grow uncontrollably out of the ground. "Ugh The _forest_ is being consumed by _Merlina's Dark Magic_, I must hurry on to the stone." _Lancelot_ said as he Dashed into the Tree with the _Barrier Stone_ in it.

"This must be it." _Lancelot_ said as he walked up to the_ Barrier Stone_. "Hah!" Lancelot shouted as he jabbed His Sword into the _Barrier Stone_. When he put it in, a strange message began to appear in front of him it read. "This stone is but part of the ring that sealeth the Dark Hollow." "Dark Hollow? What is Merlina up to now?" _Lancelot_ said.

* * *

The Next _Barrier Stone_ is going to be activated by _Gawain/Colossus the fox_ at The _Great Megalith_. _Gawain_ jumped into the air and used his _Lignum Energy_ to levitate. Then he saw an Enormous fort with villagers trapped inside. Then he looked at the Map.

"Inside of a Fortification? I'll just have to smash my way in there." _Gawain_ said as he came down to the ground and started running. On his way there he found Spider-like creatures trying to attack him. But _Gawain_ Slashed every one.

As _Gawain_ got even closer to the fort, Earthquakes began to happen. "This place is being consumed, I must go." Gawain said as he entered the fort.

When _Gawain_ got inside he found _Prisoners_ in cages. "Is this some kind of giant prison? I'll smash it just the same." _Gawain_ said as he freed the people. _Gawain _finally made it out of the first _fort_ then he headed for the second that had the Barrier stone in it.

_Gawain_ looked up then he saw _Knights from the Underworld_ throwing Spears at him. "Fools! Do they actually thing that spears can stop me?" _Gawain_ said as he entered the fort. So _he_ ran through the _final fort_ and slashed through the enemies.

Several Seconds past then _Gawain_ Finally made it to the _Barrier Stone_. When _Gawain_ made it in he gazed at the _Barrier_. Then he slowly walked up to it.

"Yahhh!" _Gawain_ yelled as he jabbed his _Axes/Swords_ into the sockets. Then just like _Lancelot's Barrier Stone_ a strange message came in front of him and it read.

"When the Sacred Sword pierces stone, so shall return the power." "What of _Excalibur_ greatest of all sacred swords? The _King_ Wore it's _Scabbard_ but I never saw the Sword itself………." _Gawain_ said.

**_Well those are the first two Barrier Stones and for Starnazo, and Lamorak's Stones I am going to make stages for them to go in to search for the Barrier Stones. And I Hope you like this chapter. Cya later._**


	9. Percival's Barrier Stone

**_Spike And The Black Knight part nine._**

So Right now the next_ **Barrier Stone**_ is going to be activated by **_Percival_** at a Place called "**_The Cauldron_**." So **_Percival/Rebecca_** ran To **_The Cauldron_** and looked around. "Here I go!" **_Percival_** shouted as she began to run.

As she ran **_villagers_** were evacuating their houses because **_Merlina's Dark magic_** made buildings shake and fall out of place, and **_Percival_** just jumped over the falling houses. **_Merlina's Dark Magic, _**Then made it rain **_Fire_** and as every second passed more and more flames came from the sky

But **_Percival_** dodged every one. Then Hot lava Began to gush out of the ground just like in the Molten Mine. (Technically the Molten Mine and The Cauldron are the same places but The Cauldron is just the Molten Mine with Merlina's Magic around it.)

To move on **_Percival_** had to cross a bridge that was sinking in hot lava. "Where is all this lava coming from?" **_Percival_** said as she looked up. Then she saw a **_Volcano_** erupting. "I must hurry before this entire place sinks into the **_Lava_**.

So **_Percival_** Leaped into the air, and Since she has the ability to fly she began to float and move on. When she landed there was a pit of Lava with rocks moving through. **_Percival_** then thought of a plan. So **_Percival_** jumped onto one of the rocks and it was like she was surfing. **_Authors note: Remember Kids don't try this at home._**

Then the floating rock began to melt into the lava, but there was still much more of it left. After that **_Percival_** ran into a **_dead end_**. Then the lava shot the rock into the air while **_Percival_** was still on it. As she flew in the air she **_sprang_** off of it, and began to fly again, and she landed on the edge of it.

A few moments later the edge of the Volcano collapsed then she fell in the **_Volcano_**. As she fell she remembered what Spike did to save her. So then she jabbed her sword into the side of the **_Volcano_** and Stopped falling. "Good thing I remembered." **_Percival_** said in relief.

She looked for a way out and found a small **_passage_** that she could use. So she jumped and walked into the **_passage_** and it was the **_passage _**used to get to the **_Barrier Stone._** "This must be it." **_Percival_** said. "Hah!" **_Percival_** said as she smashed the **_sword_** into the spot. "Our fate is in your hands **_Sir Spike_**." **_Percival_** said.

**_Well that's the end of Chapter nine of Spike and The Black Knight, and I am really sorry but my school break ends tomorrow, and I'll be really busy so I'll be updating the story on Friday. Sorry.............. -.-_**


	10. Sir Lamorak's Barrier Stone

**_Spike and The Black Knight Part ten_**

**_Sir Lamorak's Barrier Stone._**

Well this stone is gonna be activated by **_Sir Lamorak/Blitz_**. And the Location is Called **_Seaside Hill_**. (I Made up this place) So Lamorak started to run.

_"According to The Lady of the Lakes Map the Barrier Stone Must be There." Blitz/Lamorak said as he looked at the map._

Suddenly it started to rain. _"I must hurry or this place is gonna be destroyed." Lamorak said as he sighed._

A Few moments passed and Thunder began to crash down to the ground, but he dodged them before they came down. **_Knights of the Underworld began to Appear._**

_"Great, here comes trouble." He said. "Thunder Strike!" He said as he made his sword fill up with electricity._ Then blue Sparks began to come out of the sword. "Hah!!!" He yelled as he Shot a bolt of thunder at the Knight. Then it turned into a puff of black dust.

So he ran ahead and slashed through the enemies, without even trying. **_Merlina's Dark Magic_** then began to form flying bird-like monsters. **_Sir Lamorak_** nodded his head and pointed the sword at the monster then shot them all out of the sky.

The Magic got stronger then it created regular Knights. _"I'd better make this quick and painless." Lamorak said as he lifted his sword into the air, and made thunder go into it again._

Then he Smashed his sword into the ground the ground and it began to shake. So Thunder came out of the ground and destroyed all of the enemies.

"_I'd better look at the map." Lamorak said as he looked at it. "It should be right…… There!" He said. Then he looked at where his finger was pointing and there was no ground there._

_"Wait does that mean it's underwater?!" Lamorak said in confusion_. _"Well I better not waste time." He said as he jumped off of the cliff and into the ocean._

_"Blublululululullulul." Translation: "Aha! I see it." Sir Lamorak said as he swam toward the Barrier Stone._ _"Hah!" He said as he jabbed the sword into the socket._

"_Blllbllluublllulbllulbllbl." Another Translation: Well my work here is done._

**_Well that's the end of this chapter and I think this chapter was kinda random When Blitz was talking underwater. Lol………… Cya Later_**


	11. Galahad's Barrier Stone

**_Spike And The Black Knight part eleven_**

**_Sir Galahad's Barrier Stone_**

Well this is the second to last Barrier Stone. This One is gonna be activated by _**Sir Galahad/Starnazo**_, at a place called _"Dusty Desert_" **_(I made up this place too)_**

So _**Sir Galahad/Starnazo**_ ran and made it into the Desert. _"Hmmm…… according to the Lady Of The lakes Map it should be straight ahead." Sir Galahad said as he ran ahead._

Because of **_Merlina's Magic_** is going haywire right now it's creating sandstorms. _"If these Sand Storms get any worse this desert is going to be destroyed soon." Sir Galahad said as he ran faster._

He was hardly able to see because of the wind blowing sand around him. Then all of a sudden it began to rain. **_(Merlina's Dark Magic is forming the rain)_** _"Wait a second, it's……………… Raining?" Sir Galahad said as he tipped up his metal mask and looked up. "This isn't good I should hurry before I sink."_ **_(In the desert if it rains, It gets REALLY HARD to run.)_**

So instead of running **_Galahad_** just Spun his sword around rapidly, and made himself fly with it. _"This is not good at all, I've gotta make haste and get to the Barrier Stone." Galahad said as he looked at the map one last time._ Then a very Heavy wind blew by him and blew away the map. _"Well…. I guess I have to find it on my own." Galahad said._

Then The **_Flying Fish-like Knights Of The Underworld_** began to show up. At The same time **_Galahad_** spotted the _**5th Barrier Stone**._ _"There it is!" He said as he noticed the Knights flying towards him_. So he threw his sword at them and it cut right through them and it came back to him just like a boomerang.

So he landed onto the ground and leaped to the _**Barrier Stone.** "Hya!" He yelled as he jabbed the sword into the Barrier Stone._ _"Well I better get Outta here." Galahad/Starnazo said as he Sprang into the air and got out of the Desert._

**_Well that's the end of This chapter, the next chapter is the final Barrier Stone that's gonna be activated by Spike. Comin' out really soon hope ya like The Story So far. Cya._**


	12. The Final Barrier Stone

**_Spike and The Black Knight Part Twelve_**

**_Spike's Barrier Stone._**

So now the Last _Barrier Stone_ is going to be activated by **_Spike_**. So _Spike, and Caliburn_ ran to their Destination at The _Dragon's Lair_. As _Spike _Ran in he saw a sign with Dragon scratches that said _"You are in the Dragon's Lair. PLEASE LEAVE NOW."_

_"Well I bet this is gonna be fun."_ _Spike said with a grin_. _"Please do not disturb anything."_ _Caliburn said_. _"Nah, I think I should." Spike said as he began to stomp his foot so rocks could fall from the cave's ceiling. "You Fool….." Caliburn said._

Rocks began to fall rapidly but _Spike_ dodged them all without even trying. _"This is just way to easy." Spike said as he didn't pay attention to where he was going._ As _Spike_ ran faster he fell off of a cliff into a bottomless pit.

_"Now do you see what happens when you don't listen?" Caliburn said to Spike. "Well sooooooooooooooooooorry." Spike said_,_ as him and Caliburn Began to argue._ As They continued to fall A _Golden Crystal_ formed a path that was made out of thunder. _(The Thunder that came from the Crystal doesn't affect anyone)_

And the tip of it looked like a _Dragon's head_. So _Spike and Caliburn_ fell onto the path. _"Is Th- This some kind of Thunder Dragon?" Caliburn said._ So _Spike_ turned around and the Thunder Dragon Began to Disappear. _"Well whatever it is we better go before it goes away." Spike said as he began to run._

_Spike_ then jumped off and made it to the other side of the cave. As Soon as _Spike_ landed, An entire army of _Knights Of The Underworld_ appeared. _"Oh Dear…." Caliburn said._ _"It's about time the action came." Spike said_.

So _Spike_ pointed at the _Knights_ then a _Dark Mist_ began to come out of his fingertips. _"Scattered Finger Beam!"_ _Spike_ shouted as the beam came out and Destroyed all the _Knights._ _"Well that takes care of that." Spike said as he continued to run._ As he ran he found a _Dark Cave. _On The Side of it there was a sign that said _"Dragon is up ahead, Kiss your life goodbye." "Do they really think a sign can stop me." Spike said as he shook his head._

So _Spike_ ran into the cave and found a bunch of _Dusty Skulls_ on the ground. _"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, this Dragon should be taught a lesson." Spike said._ So _Spike_ dashed out of the cave and made it into another one. Then the _Dragon_ Began to Slowly walk out of a _Dark Cave._ It Looked at him and made a Tremendous Roar._ "Let's do this!" Spike said_.

_Spike_ then jumped into the air, then put his psychic energy into _Caliburn._ After that he jumped onto _Caliburn_ and started to ride on him like a surfboard. As _Spike_ got closer to the _Dragon_ he jumped off of _Caliburn_ and made the _Dragon_ swallow him.

The _Dragon_ began to cough then it spit out _Caliburn_. _Spik_e ran back to _Caliburn_ and picked him up. _"You……… FOOL!!!" Caliburn yelled at him._ Since the _Dragon_ was choking it spit out a Skull with saliva all over it. It went directly to Spike. Spike looked at the Skull flying to him, 1 moment later the skull blew up.

_"Bring it On!" Spike yelled._ The _Dragon_ got angry then it Spit an Enormous fireball at him. _Spike_ sprang into the air and reflected it with _Caliburn._ Then it hit the _Dragon_ right in the face with the fireball. _Spike_ _Razzed_ at the _Dragon_ by blowing a Raspberry at it. _"Catch Me If Ya Can!" Spike yelled as he ran away._ The _Dragon_ then grew wings and began to fly towards him, and it spit fireballs at him at the same time.

_Spike_ was running backwards, and he dodged them all. _"Slowpoke." Spike said as he Razzed at the Dragon Again._ Then he jumped onto the wall and hung onto it. The _Dragon_ was **_Enraged._** It pointed its horn at _Spike_ and tried to gore him but as soon as it got close to him, _Spike_ moved into the Shadows and popped up behind the _Dragon._ Since _Spike _Disappeared the _Dragon_ hit it's head on the wall.

The _Dragon_ fell to the ground with a tremendous thud. _"Is It me or is this just to easy?"_ _Spike said._ Out of nowhere A _Knight Of The Underworld appeared. (It Was The Flying Fish-Type)_ It Shot a Bolt of _Thunder_ at him, then he got**_ paralyzed._** The _Dragon_ got up, then walked up to _Spike _slowly. _"Darn it! I can't move."_ _Spike said._ So Then the _Dragon_ ate him

As _Spike_ was being digested he was able to move again. _"Look what you did!" Caliburn said to him. "Don't worry I have an idea." Spike said._ So _Spike_ began to slash the _Dragon's_ insides. The _Dragon_ started to cough again, and it spit _Spike_ out of its mouth. _"Ok….. I'm seriously going to need a shower after this." Spike said as he wiped off the saliva off of himself._

_"Now it's time to finish this." Spike said as he went back into the Shadows._ He Reappeared on the _Dragon's back._ Then he grabbed it's horn. _Spike_ used his Psychic energy and created a hat for himself. _"RIDE'EM COWBOY!!!" Spike_ yelled as he slapped the _Dragon's_ back.

The_ Dragon_ began to buck around like a bull. _"YEE HAW!!!"_ _Spike yelled as he made the Dragon Fly Forward The Dragon hit it's head on another wall._ Then he jumped onto the cave's ceiling and made rocks crumble down on the _Dragon._ As the Rocks fell _Spike_ slashed off the _Dragon's_ horn.

After that he jumped off of it's back and the Dragon was slayed. _"Well we're done." Spike said as he ran into the cave that lead to the Barrier Stone. "Well this is it." "Hah!" Spike yelled as he jabbed Caliburn into the socket. "Now Spike!" Caliburn said. "Here goes!" Spike said._

So _The Lady Of The Lake/Evergreen_ raised her arms over her map, and used her powers. But _Merlina's Dark Magic_ Overpowered _The Lady Of The Lake's power. "Oh No! The Barrier is too weak." She said._ So _Spike_ went back to The Castle where _Merlina_ was, and Stared at it.

_"Now's the time." Spike said. "Indeed." Caliburn said. "Here We Go!" Spike Shouted as he dashed towards the Castle._

_**Well that's the end of this Chapter and on the next chapter you'll never guess what's going to happen. Cya later.**_


	13. Spike Vs FUTURE SPIKE DUN DUN DUN

**_Spike And The Black Knight Part thirteen_**

**_Spike Vs. Future Spike_**

_So Spike Sprinted into the Castle and went into Merlina's Room, After A few minutes past Spike finally made it the Merlina's Room. (Like I said in Chapter 12 something you won't expect is going to happen)_

_So Spike ran in and found Merlina sitting on a throne in a corner. "I am Surprised that you actually made it this far." Merlina said. "Yea, Yea let's just end this." Spike said._

_"This will not be as easy as you think, She Is Merlina The Wizard after all." Caliburn said. "You might be right but still we've gotta stop her." Spike said to Caliburn._

_"I am done with you." Merlina said as she pointed her finger at Spike. With her Magic she began to levitate him. Then she formed a box made out of Magic around him._

_"W- What's happening?" Spike said. The Box then copied his DNA. After it finished copying Spike's DNA The box blew him up sending him backwards onto the wall._

_"Ugh My head." Spike said. "Ugh My head." Someone repeated. Spike got up and looked ahead of him. "Wait a second y- you're….. Me, but just……. older." Spike said. "I Hope you know how to defeat yourself." Caliburn said. "Hya!" Future Spike/Cloned Spike yelled as he used a Scattered Finger Beam and shot Caliburn right out of Spike's Hand. (Regular Spike is 15/16 years old, and Future Spike is 23._

_"Spike you must do this without me" Caliburn said. "Got It!" Spike replied. In a Flash Future Spike dashed up to the real Spike and Punched him in the face. "Owww!!! That was Cheap!" Spike yelled as he rubbed his eye._

_"No it wasn't." Future Spike said as he ran up to Spike and kicked him in the face. "Ok now I'm mad." Spike said as he dashed up to his Future and tried to punch him. But Since Future Spike has better reflexes then the regular Spike he blocked his attack, and blasted Spike into a wall. Merlina just watched the fight._

_Spike took the dust off of his face then the two of them dashed up to each other at full speed. They were then head to head. "You Might know everything I'm going to do, but that's not going to help you, since I know everything your going to do, Strange Isn't it!" Spike said as he growled. Authors Note: Just in case you didn't know I heard that line that Spike said 2 years ago on The Sonic the Hedgehog Movie. It's When Sonic was Fighting Metal Sonic._

_"Oh yea?" Future Spike said as he backed away from Spike. Future Spike then began to charge up a Blast of Shadows. "Well that's new." Spike said as he slowly backed up. "Eat This!" Future Spike said as he Blasted the beam. The Beam was so powerful, that as it got closer to Spike it Broke in two, so he technically shot two blasts at once._

_Spike dodged the beam, but it turned around and hit him from behind. "Ok now this is getting Aggravating." Spike said as he slowly got up. "Shadow Mist!" Future Spike said as he began to disappear. "Psychic Sense!" Spike said as he made his eyes turn Blue._

_"I see you." Spike said playfully. So he leaped into the air and Kicked Future Spike Directly in the mouth. (Since Future Spike is a clone he doesn't bleed) Future Spike flew to the left and crashed into a wall. The Force of the crash was so strong that some of The Bricks on the wall fell out of place._

_"Not bad little dude." Future Spike said as he got up slowly. "Let's see you defend yourself from this." Future Spike said as he took Ninja Stars/Shurikens From behind his back. (Shurikens is Spike's weapon, and Since Future Spike is Spike's clone he can use them too) So Future Spike threw The Ninja Stars at Spike._

_"I can block these." Spike said in his head. So he stuck out his arm and tried to stop the motion of the Stars. But they went to fast and they Hit Spike. "Now it's my turn." Spike said. "Shuriken Storm!" Spike shouted as he leaped into the air, spun around sending Multiple Shurikens at Future Spike._

_Future Spike just dodged them all. "Let me show you something interesting." Future Spike said as he took two Demon Stars from behind his back._

_He threw them at Spike at full Strength. "I'm not getting' hit with those things." Spike said as he used his Psychic to stop their motion. He used his right hand and threw one of the Stars to the right. He Jumped onto the other one and began to surf on it like he did with Caliburn in Chapter 12._

_Spike moved towards his Clone on the Star and hit him. It didn't Really affect Future Spike. "It's time to finish this." Spike said as he dashed up to Future Spike and did an Intense Combo. For Spike's Final attack he used Dark Energy and put it into his hand._

_Then Spike's hand started to glow with Black Aura. "Eat This!" Spike said as he moved his hand towards Future Spike._

_Future Spike nodded his head and grabbed Spike's Arm as fast as lightning. "Shadow Strike!" Future Spike said as he Mimicked Spike's Black Aura Attack. He got Spike directly in his Stomach. Spike fell to the ground._

_"Goodbye." Future Spike said as he grabbed Spike by The Neck. "Chaos Blast!" Future Spike shouted as he blasted Spike into a wall. Spike didn't have the Strength to get back up. But luckily he was still able to use his Techniques. (Yea i know Chaos Blast Is One Of Shadow's Attacks, from Shadow The Hedgehog._

_"Regenerate…." Spike said weakly as he healed himself. Spike got all of his Power Back. Future Spike thought Spike was dead, and he walked up to Caliburn. "And now for you." Future Spike said as he picked up Caliburn and charged a Scattered Finger Beam._

_Spike Sprinted Up to Future Spike and Kicked him in The Head. Future Spike crashed into a wall like before. Spike Pointed his Index Finger at Future Spike and Created a Beam. "Shadow Blast!" Spike said as he blasted Future Spike Out of the Castle. Future Spike was then Defeated._

_After Spike's Blast Smoke began to come out of his finger like with a gun, then he blew the Smoke away. "Wow....... So That's What i'll look like when i'm older" Spike said._

_**I Told you That you wouldn't expect that. And I think this chapter is Pretty Confusing, Sorry if you think it is. But still hope you like it cya later.**_


	14. The Final Fight Spike Vs The Dark Queen

**_Spike And The Black Knight Part fourteen_**

_So After Spike Defeated His older Self he walked up to Merlina. "Ok just One Question before we settle this, Why'd you do it, weren't we trying to save this Kingdom from the underworld?" Spike asked her. "This Kingdom will fail one way or another. Such is It's Fate." Merlina said. "Huh?" Spike asked._

_"Do you know what is going to become of this Kingdom?" Merlina asked. "Beats Me." Spike said. Merlina then got up. "Lancelot, and Gawain's Rift Shall Doom the Round Table….. Arthur is struck down by his son Mordred, and departs for Avalon." She Said._

_Spike didn't say a word. "This was to be our ideal world. But it will not last…. King Arthur and the Knights Of The Round Table will end in ruin. The King Arthur my Grandfather Merlin created led to nothing but mistakes. But I can succeed with the power of the Scabbard. Creating a Kingdom that Never Ends." Merlina said._

_When Merlina finished talking she put out her hands and used her dark Magic to create a Flower. "What good is a world that goes on forever?" Spike asked. "My sorrow at it's ruin runs deeper than the depths of the Underworld, Do you not Understand?" She asked him. "No! And I don't Want to!" Spike Shouted as he dashed up to Merlina._

_Spike tried to slash Merlina but She was Protected by a Magic Barrier. Black, Blue, and Golden lights began to flash. Merlina then pushed him back, then Spike Fell to the ground. "Your efforts are Futile." Merlina told him._

_Spike didn't listen to her then he tried to attack again. He Slashed Merlina's Barrier rapidly and more lights began to flash. Spike got pushed back again like last time. "No way!" Spike said as he tried to get up._

_Merlina used her magic and made an Enormous Demon With 12 arms, and two swords. The Demon was under her control. She then made it attack Spike. "Spike!!" Caliburn shouted. As Soon as Spike heard Caliburn yell he got up and blocked Merlina's attack with Caliburn._

_"You fool! A Knight must always be on his guard!" Caliburn shouted. Merlina then raised her hand, as soon as she put it down the Demon Cut Caliburn in half with One of the Scabbards. The other half of Caliburn fell to the ground._

_Caliburn closed his eyes, at this point Caliburn was Dead. Spike stared at the other half of Caliburn. "Nooooooo!!!!!" Spike Yelled as he Dashed up to Merlina. The Demon Just Smashed Spike onto the ground. Without a lot of strength Spike got up and tried to attack again, But the Demon Smashed him into the ground again._

_Once again Spike got up and tried to attack one last time. But this time The Demon missed, and Spike made it to Merlina's Barrier. He Tore a hole into and tried to punch Merlina. As Spike got closer Merlina just nodded her head and made the Demon attack him again. "I Must end this." Merlina said._

_Merlina stretched out her arms and Every Arm of the Demon had A Scabbard. She pointed at Spike and began to Slash him Multiple times. Meanwhile outside of the Castle The Knights Of The Round Table, And The Lady Of The Lake were watching what was happening with The Lady Of The Lake's Magic._

_"Sir Spike! You've Done enough Percival said. Spike then got back up. "No Spike! There is no point in Continuing!" Lancelot said. "A Knight… never… flees… his foe…. Right?" Spike asked_

_Merlina then Attacked Spike Again. "Ahhhhh!!!!" Spike yelled as he fell on his back. "You fool! This no longer has anything to do with chivalry!" Gawain Shouted. "Get Out Of There Run!!" Sir Galahad Yelled._

_"It Was never about Chivalry for me….. I Just gotta do what I've gotta do. That's All!" Spike said as the Spiked Bracelets On his Arms, Legs, And Neck came off. "Spike!" Everyone Shouted Simultaneously. A Great Power Of Dark Aura Began to float around Spike. Then a Golden light started to float around The Lady Of The Lake's Map._

_"The Long-Lost Light of the Sacred Swords, Quick your Swords!" So Everyone Put Their Swords into the Light, Then The Light shot into the air and came to Spike. Then He gasped. After That He got One Black, And One Gold piece of Armor For his Legs, and sneakers. Then he got a piece of Armor for his lower Area. Then His Left Arm, then he obtained a Red And Black Cape, and A Helmet_

_Spike Stretched out his half of Caliburn then it began to glow Gold And Black, After that Caliburn began to get longer, and Sharper, So he Was Revived. Authors Note: Just in case you were wondering Spike is getting Gold And Black Armor Because the Dark Energy, And The Gold Energy Are Combining, so The Left Half of Spike is all Black, And The Right side of Spike Was Golden, and so was Caliburn. And By The way on the left Side Spikes Eye is Red and It's Glowing, the other Eye Was It's Normal Color, and when Spike talks on The Left Side his voice sounds Deeper And The Other Side is Normal._

_Spike pointed Caliburn Towards Merlina, Then A Blast of Black, And Gold Energy came out. When the Blast Finished Caliburn and Sonic Went into their Excalibur Forms. "Whoa…" Spike said That's The Greatest of The Sacred Swords, Excalibur!" The Lady Of The Lake Said. Spike Swung Caliburn From Left To Right, And said "Let's Do This."_

_"You would Not Understand, Nor Could you Understand, That's Why I must do what I must do. I Am Finished with you." Merlina Said as she Merged with the Demon And Went into a Final Transformation. So Then The Monster Grew 18 arms._

_Spike flew up to Merlina and Tried to Slash Her But She Pushed him back. Merlina/The Dark Queen's Arm Began to glow. "Now's your Chance!" Caliburn said. Ok, Silent Strike!" Spike shouted as he Vanished, and Slashed One Of The Demons Arms off._

_One Of the Scabbards Fell and Spike caught it with his left hand. He Spun Around And Slashed The Demon. "Gotcha!" Spike said as he threw the Scabbard away. (Now the Demon has 17 Arms) "Multiplication!" Spike shouted as he created 17 Clones of himself. "Catch Us If You Can!" Everyone said as they scattered in different directions._

_The 17th Clone went up To Merlina and Slashed one of The Arms off. The 16th, 15th, and 14th ones did the same thing. The 13th clone Threw Caliburn at one of the Arms then Disappeared. The 12th, 11th, and 10th ones Leaped onto and arm then slashed them right off._

_The 9th, and 8th ones went into a Spin dash Position, And Cut through two arms. (7 Arms left) The 7th, 6th, 5th, and 4th clones Went onto the Arms And Stabbed them, then they fell off. "Hey Merlina! You Can't Get Me!" The 3rd clone Shouted as he blew a Raspberry at Merlina. "Grrrr.." Merlina Growled as she lunged A Scabbard at The Clone, he just dodged it and Threw Caliburn and Cut 2 arms off at once. "You Ready Buddy?" The Real Spike said. "Yup!" The 2nd Clone said. So they both used their Psychic energy and Blasted their swords at Merlina's Final Arm, Then they Fused and began to Spin around._

_And It Cut Strait through the Arm. "All Of The Arms are Totaled!" The 2nd Clone said. "But now it's about time we end this." Spike said. So they took their swords back and put them in the air. And Charged up a Neutral Beam. When they Finally Shot the Beam they were Black, and Gold. They Both Flew into the points of Their Beams, and Flew up to Merlina. "Oh No." Merlina said So They cut right through the Center. And Defeated The Dark Queen. "There's Nothing Excalibur can't cut through." Caliburn said._

_Ahhhhh!!!! But I……. I……….. I………….. Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Merlina Screamed as Dark Energy Began to Fly out Of The Demon. Then It Blew up._

**_Well That's The End Of This Chapter, this was the second to last chapter, the Next Chapter is Going to be The Ending. Cya Later_**


	15. The Ending

**_Spike And The Black Knight Chapter fifteen_**

**_In The End_**

_So After Spike Defeated Merlina she began To fall from the sky with her eyes closed. So Spike Dashed up to where Merlina was going to land then he caught her. After that he put her Down. "Merlina….. Every World has it's End, I know it's sad but…. That's why we've gotta live life to the fullest In The Time we have." Spike said as he picked up Merlina's flower and gave it to her._

_"At Least, That's What I figure." Spike said. "Merlina looked at The Flower and said "Grandfather….". Then The Knights Of The Round Table came. "Well done Sir Spike." Percival said. "Thanks to you guys." Spike said._

_"You can say that again." Caliburn said. "To Think King Arthur was Just An Illusion" Sir Lamorak said. "The Knights Of The Round Table must now  
Disband." Sir Lancelot said._

_"What Foolishness is this?" Caliburn asked. "I'll say." The Lady Of The Lake said. "Then what are you saying Then?" Percival asked. "Have you forgotten who I am? I Am The Sacred Sword Caliburn, I am the one who decides who is worthy of the crown!" Caliburn said as he pointed his Sharp end at Spike._

_"So Then……." Sir Galahad said. "You? Sir Gawain asked. "You Are The One And True King Arthur?!" Everyone Asked. "Who, Me?" Spike Asked. So Everyone walked up to him and bowed their heads. "Hey! Cut that out!" Spike said. "I Guess I should send you back home." Merlina said as she made created a portal for Spike. "Thanks guys… For Everything." Spike said as he walked into the Portal With Caliburn._

_When He Walked in he Began to fall from the sky and broke into his house from the ceiling, and landed on the couch. "Yo Bro! There you are! I've been looking for you all Day!" Spark said. "Sorry about that, I was doing ummm….. Some chores." Spike said._

_"And by the Way Daylight has been lookin' for ya all day." Spark said. "Uh Oh." Spike said. Then out Of Nowhere Daylight Came and Found Spike. "So did you forget?" Daylight asked Spike. "Forget What?" Spike asked. "Our Date!" Daylight screamed at him. "W- W- Wait I can explain." Spike asked. "This better be good." Daylight said._

_So Spike Explained. "So yea that's what happened, and to Think I was called in to be Part of the Tale King Arthur, But I gotta tell ya it was no picnic. "That's The Lamest Excuse Ever! You Forgot About It!" Daylight Screamed. "No! No! It's True I Tell Ya!" Spike said. "Grrrr!" Daylight Growled as she took out her scythe "Yikes! No Daylight! Wait! Put Down That Scythe._

_Daylight Then got So Angry Her Eyes looked like they were on fire. Then she tried to attack him with the Scythe. Spike Leaped Into The Air And Stuck onto the ceiling like a Spider. Then he jumped out of A Window and Ran Away. "Hey! You Get Back Here!!!!!!" Daylight yelled as she Ran out of the Door and began to chase him. "Phew I'm glad that's not me." Spark Said._

_As Spike ran he Met Up With A Blue hedgehog Running away from a pink hedgehog. It Was Sonic, And Amy. "Leme Guess Psychotic girl Chasing You?" Sonic Asked. "You took the Words right Outta my mouth." Spike said. "WE Better Get Outta Here!" Sonic yelled._

_As Everyone ran off into the sunset the book That Spike had Changed it's title from King Arthur, And The Knights Of The Round Table, To Spike And The Black Knight."_

_**The End**_


	16. The New Beginning

**_Spike And The Black Knight Chapter 16_**

**_The New Beginning_**

_So After Spike's Encounter with Daylight he Ended up getting hit in the head. So He Wore A White Headband covering the bruises. And at his house he was sleeping on his couch. "Hey Wake up! Wake Up!" Someone yelled._

_Spike got up and began to yawn. "Is It That late already? What time is it?" Spike said as he reached for his watch on the table next to him. He then picked something up. It Was a Golden Ring. "Wow… maybe I can give this to Daylight so She can Stop bugging me about marrying her." Spike said as he stared at the ring._

_Then A Flame Began to come out of it. "You are the Hedgehog." A voice said as Someone began to come out of the Ring. "Ahhhhh! What The..!" Spike shouted. "Please do not be alarmed I am Shahra. The Genie Of The Ring." She said._

_Spike looked confused. "You Know…. Like "Aladdin, And The Magic Lamp…..?" Shahra said as she used her magic and put the book into her hand. "Uhh Don't Think I've Read That." Spike said. "What? You've Got to be kidding me!" Shahra shouted._

_"It's The Best Story of all the Arabian Nights! Or at least the 2nd best…. But that's Besides the Point. Please, Look at This." Shahra said as she showed him the book "Hey. This Page Is Blank!" Spike said._

_"Our World…. The World Of The Arabian Nights is vanishing. "Shahra said as the words in the book started to disappear. "Vanishing? But How?" Spike Asked_

_"This is the work of an incredibly Evil Spirit… The Erazor Djinn" Shahra said. "Erazor... Djinn?" Spike asked. "He used his evil magic to become even more powerful, He could not bear to simply remain in the book any longer, and so he has begun to set the inscriptions free, absorbing the power of the book itself." Shahra Explained._

_The Power of The Book?" Spike asked. "If Our World ceases To Exist , then not only will those stories will be silenced forever, but then the Erazor Djinn will then be unleashed into your world." Shahra said. "So I need you to……" Shahra said as Spike interrupted her. "Leme guess you want me to stop the Erazor Djinn Don't ya" Spike guessed._

_"Yes, you are correct, and only you can do it." Shahra said. "Hmm I suppose I can help you with that, It might even be fun. But this is all just something out of a storybook, Right? How am I supposed to do anything about that?" Spike asked._

_"That's Easy. You are my master. Having called forth the Genie Of The Ring. As such. I Am able to grant your wishes. Simple wishes, At any rate Bringing you into the world of the Arabian Nights is within my power." Shahra said._

_"Wow! Inside of the book?!" Spike shouted. Shahra then created a Magic Ring for him. "Now please. Place the ring on your finger." Shahra said. "Sorry I'm not old enough for marriage." Spike said. "It isn't for Marriage, it's just something that you use to make you your wishes." Shahra Explained._

_"Well for starters, can I have a bowl of Cereal, I'm Really hungry." Spike said as he rubbed the ring in his palm. and then his stomach growled. "Of Course My Master" Shahra said. Then a bowl of Cereal appeared in front of Spike._

_"Well now I better put this thing on my finger." Spike said as he put it on. "Ouch!!! Take it easy!" Spike yelled as the Ring began to Tighten on his finger. "My Apologies O Master. But now the contract has been sealed." Shahra said. "Contract?" Spike asked._

_"Yes. As Master Of The Ring. I am now bound to protect you. Now rub the Ring." Shahra said. "Like This?" Spike said as he rubbed it. "O Master of the Ring, What Is Thy Wish?" Shahra asked. "Achoo! Achoo!" How bout' a handkerchief, make that a few." Spike said as snot began to drip out of his nose._

_One moment later the Door that lead into Spike's house opened. Then a handkerchief came out of the door and landed on his face. "Thanks." Spike said as he took the handkerchief and rubbed his nose with it. Then thousands of Handkerchiefs began to fly into the house and flew towards him. "Oh No." Spike said as the handkerchiefs began to come and blow him onto the wall. Spike was buried in The Tissues/Handkerchiefs after that._

_Spike broke his hand free from them and finally got out of them all. "*Cough Cough* Thanks, but you gave me a bit too much of those, and I think I swallowed one." Spike said as he Coughed again. "Oh Please, someone tell me this isn't really happening." Shahra said._

_"Ok, Ok. Let's go, but first Leme finish my Cereal And Grab My Sword Caliburn." "Fool! I am not going through another Adventure!" Caliburn yelled at him. "Master! We Don't have time for this!" Shahra said. "Seriously don't call me that. Just call me Spike, Spike The Hedgehog._

_"Very well, Spike, Here We go! Into The World Of The Arabian Nights!" Shahra shouted as she created a Magic Carpet to go into the book. "Wait! I'm not done eating my Cereal!" Spike shouted as the Carpet flew beneath his feet._

_With The Magic Carpet Spike, and Shahra went into the book and into The World Of The Arabian Nights._

_**That's The End of the next chapter, And Now Spike is about to start on a whole new adventure. I also Will be needing an OC That is Insanely Smart, and can't be older than 20 years old. Cya later.**_


End file.
